Apart from You
by Laxy B.I
Summary: Luhan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Sehun mencoba melupakan, namun 'Tanda' kembali membuatnya ingat dengan Luhan. I'm always be.. Apart from You


**-oOo-**

Aku selalu berdoa, semoga Tuhan dapat menjaga hati seseorang yang jauh disana dan perasaanku disini hingga suatu saat nanti aku akan merasa lelah dan putus asa

"**A****ku mencintaimu…"**

=0=0=0=0=0=

**OH SEHOON x XI LUHAN**

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

**Title : Apart from You**

**Genre : Sad, Hurt**

**Disclaimer **** God, Sment, Family and All Fans. But FF IS MINE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNINGG ! THYPO ^^**

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ! WHATEVER ! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kris hyung.."

Lelaki pirang itu menoleh, tersenyum lembut kearah Sehun yang kini berdiri dalam diam.

"Kau harus lebih banyak belajar agar cepat tumbuh keren sepertiku." Sehun menggelang.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Ada nada sedih diucapannya, wajah Sehun seketika menunduk sayu. Kris yang melihat itu hanya diam, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini?

"I Must go Sehun.." Lirihnya pelan.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal hyung?"

"Tidak." Kris menggelang. Dia tepuk dengan pelan pundak adik termudanya itu.

"Goodbye.."

"Hyung~" Sehun berteriak, namun Kris seolah tuli. Lelaki pirang itu terus melangkah pergi, meningalkannya.. meninggalkan segala kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama selama ini. Mendadak rasanya sangat sesak, menyakitkan! Sakit saat orang yang kau sayang harus pergi..

"Hyung~"

Dia adalah yang termuda, dan kenyataan kehilangan salah seorang dari 'Hyung'nya bagai sebuah tamparan telak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Lelaki pucat itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman sebelum akhirnya terbangun dengan cucuran keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

"Hhaahh.."

Lelaki pucat itu terengah dan menatap sekitar kamarnya dengan bingung. Suasana kamar terasa lenggang dan kosong seolah kamar ini tak berpenghuni. Perasaan takut dan resah mulai merayap kedalam hatinya saat tak didapatinya sosok Luhan yang biasanya selalu tersenyum menyambut paginya disana, maka dengan cepat dia tendang selimutnya dan berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah dimana hyung-hyungnya tengah berkumpul. Sehun tatap wajah Hyungnya satu persatu dan diam-diam menghitungnya satu-satu dalam hati..

**Tuju..**

**Delapan..**

**Sembilan..**

**Sembilan..**

Tidakk! Pasti dia salah menghitung! Sehun tatap lamat-lamat wajah-wajah Hyung didepannya ini. Tapi.. tapi, kemana wajah manis dengan mata indah itu? Sehun mendekat dengan gusar, dia tatap Chanyeol yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di Bahu Baekhyun.

"Sehun.." Panggil Lay pelan.

"Dimana Luhan hyung?" Tanya Sehun, rahangnya mengeras dengan cepat.

"Se-sehun.." Ucap Suho menenangkan, Leader itu bangkit mencoba meraih Sehun, namun dengan cepat pula Sehun menampiknya.

"Dimana Luhan hyung?"

"Sehun.."

"KUTANYA DIMANA LUHAN HYUNG?" Sehun berteriak dengan emosi, namun Sembilan manusia itu masih bungkam, dan kemudian terdengar suara tangisan Chanyeol yang berat dan serak. Sehun mundur selangkah. Diamnya para Hyung berarti tanda buruk. Sehun menggelang dengan lemah.

**Hal buruk itu tak boleh terjadi.**

**Keadaan itu tak boleh terulang..**

"Di..Dimana Luhan hyung?" Tanya lirih.

"Sehun..Maafkan kami." Kyungsoo menyahut dengan lirih diantara keheningan yang terjadi, dan jawaban singkat itu bagai sebuah parang yang menghantam tubuhnya saat ini juga. Kakinya melemas bagai jelly seiring otaknya mampu mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

**Penggugatan-**

**Hengkang-**

"Lu..Luhan..hyung!"

**Luhan-**

"Kenapa..kenapa kalian tak menghentikannya?" Ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sangat pelan, menekan semua perasaan kehilangan yang perlahan namun pasti menyusup kedalam hatinya.

**Pergi.**

"Maafkan kami Sehun, kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

**Bruk!**

Tubuh Sehun jatuh terduduk kelantai dengan lunglai, lelaki pucat itu kini sudah terisak dengan hebat, menumpahkan segala kesedihan hatinya. Jika Luhan pergi, berarti tak akan ada lagi yang menemaninya tidur, mengantarnya membeli bubble tea, mengusap rambutnya saat tidur dan.. tak ada yang mengerti dirinya lagi. Brengsek! Tak adakah yang bisa menghentikannya? Tak bisakah dia tetap tinggal?

"Hiks." Satu isakan lolos dari bibir tipisnya, Sehun buang jauh-jauh kesan 'Manly' dalam dirinya, toh setiap manusia pasti akan menangis kan? Dia biarkan setetes demi tetes liquid saling berlomba turun dari kelopak matanya, mewakili serpihan hatinya yang hancur dan terasa sakit. Sehun saat ini payah, Sehun lemah tanpa Luhan. dan kesembilan member lainnya hanya membisu menatap iba kearah Sehun.

"Yeolli~ Tenanglah. Jangan semakin membuat Sehun bersedih dengan melihatmu menangis." Lipur Baekhyun mengusap lembut bahu Chanyeol yang bergetar karna tangisan. Well, Luhan memang salah satu orang yang paling Chanyeol sayang selain Baekhyun, tentu saja itulah yang membuatnya menangis.

"Bahkan.. dia tak mengucapkan apapun padaku. Dia pergi begitu saja.." Sehun berguman, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa dia harus tertidur? Seharusnya dia tak tidur agar dia bisa mencegah Luhan pergi, seharusnya..tapi..

"AKU MEMBENCIMU XI LUHAN..!" Teriak Sehun nyaring meluapkan perasaan kesalnya, namun setelahnya dia menunduk..

**.**

**.**

"Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu Hyung~"

Luhan terdiam dengan pandangan kosong yang mengarah kelantai bandara. Tubuh mungilnya terbungkus mantel merah maroon yang hangat dicuaca yang cukup dingin, si mungil cantik itu sesekali menghembuskan nafas panjang.

'**Diberitahukan kepada calon penumpang tujuan Beijing – China untuk memasuki pesawat dalam lima menit..silahkan chek-…'**

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya kearah dimana suara keras itu berasal. Si mungil semakin gusar.

"Ayo Lu."

Suara lelaki tua disebelahnya membuyarkan lamunan Luhan, dengan berat hati si mungil bangkit meraih kopernya. Langkahnya terasa sangat berat seolah-olah alas sepatunya berisi lem yang sangat lengket, memaksa untuk tetap tinggal dan menetap. Tapi.. sekali lagi semua ini telah dia fikir secara matang-matang. Bahkan meninggalkan orang yang sangat dia cintai sekalipun, meski rasanya sangat sakit. Ingin sekali Luhan berlari dan mengatakan maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada sosok lelaki pucat yang dia tinggalkan tadi pagi, tepat saat lelaki pucat itu tengah terlelap. Perasaan bersalah, sakit, dan takut itu bercampur menjadi satu.

Menarik nafas panjang menenangkan fikirannya, Luhan meraih ponsel dari saku mantelnya sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar memasuki pesawat. Tangan lentiknya dengan lincah mengetikkan sesuatu dan menekan tombol 'Send', dan setelah itu Luhan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

**Dan..**

Luhan benar-benar memasuki pesawat yang membawa tubuhnya pergi, memisahkan raganya dari Sehun atas nama batas Negara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Hai Sehunnie ^^ Kau sudah bangun? Kau pasti sedang marah saat ini kan? Tak ada yang akan kukatan selain kata maaf. Kuharap kau mengerti. Goodbye~ dan…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saranghae…'**

**I'm so sorry**

**Our story is failed**

**Our lines is blank**

**Our love is lies**

**I Just Wanna let you go from this Fucking life**

**My Life is not Pure like yours**

**My Life is Black**

**And**

**Your love is white**

**Not suit with mine**

**I'm always be..**

**Apart from You**

"Deer!"

Sosok lelaki manis berambut coklat itu menoleh, namun belum sempat dia bicara, bahunya ditarik kasar dan sebuah bibir telah menempel dengan paksa kearah bibirnya, sontak mata rusa itu membulat.

**Deg!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan hyung~"

Luhan terkekeh geli. Tanpa menoleh diapun tahu siapa pemilik suara manja ini, maka tanpa menoleh dia menjawab.

"Ada apa?" Tak ada jawaban, hanya saja tubuhnya seperti diputar hingga benar-benar berbalik menghadap kearah laki-laki pucat yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Saranghae~"

Dan belum sempat Luhan menjawab, bibirnya telah menyatu dengan bibir Sehun. Matanya sempat membulat, namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum dan memejamkan matnya, membiarkan lelaki yang sangat dia cintai itu menciumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"CUT! Kerja bagus Luhan."

Teriakan sang sutradara itu membuat Luhan membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, dia terperangah dan mendapati lawan mainnya tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Seolah Dejavu, dia tak bisa lepas dari semua ingatan bersama sosok Sehun.

"Kerja yang bagus Luhan. ayo istirahat."

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kaku, lelaki mungil itu terdiam sejenak. Well, dia memang sedang dalam proses syuting dan mengambil Take kissing scene, dan entah kenapa, dia seolah-olah melakukannya dengan Sehun tadi. Yeah! Dia teringat saat dimana Sehun menciumnya. Mendadak dadanya menjadi sesak. Luhan melangkah pergi dengan kepala menunduk. Dia merasa bersalah membiarkan bibirnya dijamah oleh orang lain selain Sehun.

"Sehun-ah. Maaf!" 

*******

Malam ini lagi, dibawah cahaya bulan biru, Sehun mungkin akan tertidur sendiri. Dalam mimpinya pun dia mencari, dan mengembara sosok yang dicintai dan jauh disana,

Tapi..

Dibawah langit yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda. Karena takdir, — Luhan meninggalkan Sehun. Satu kata yang berbeda… Rasa lelah dan sakit hingga Sehun putuskan untuk melupakan semuanya.. **Walau sampai kapanun dia tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A****fter a four**** month..**

**17 – 01 – 2015. Beijing Airport.**

Sehun keluar bandara dengan sebuah sweater merah yang membalut tubuh tingginya, lelaki pucat itu sedari tadi lebih banyak diam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku sweater. Ada yang terasa berubah, tak ada senyum, tak ada semangat. Semua yang dijalaninya hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk mengelabuhi setiap orang. Mencoba tersenyum dan terlihat baik meski jauh didalam hatinya dia tak baik-baik saja. Dan hari ini semua terlihat sama, Sehun masih diam menekuk kepala. Kenapa? Karna ini adalah Beijing, tempat tinggal seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Secercah rasa rindu itu mulai memberontak keluar memukul-mukul dadanya, memberontak menimbulkan rasa ingin bertemu yang sangat dalam. Sehun mendesah. Tidak! Dia tak bisa menemui Luhan. Dia tak akan sanggup meskipun dia ingin.

Sehun masih berjalan menunduk hingga dia melewati sebuah papan iklan –Yang berganti-ganti secara otomatis– cukup besar yang terpajang didepan dinding sebelah kanannya.

**Deg!**

Sehun cepat-cepat menunduk saar ekor matanya tak sengaja melirik kearah layar itu, sosok manis dengan sweater putih tengah terpasang disana, menjadi model sebuah iklan. Tuhan! Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau apa? Kenapa harus sosok itu?

**Tidak! Tahan dirimu Sehun!**

Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah cepat melewati Papan iklan itu. perasaannya lega karna berhasil menahan perasaannya, namun..

Pada akhirnya Sehun tak tahan juga. Rasa rindu yang dia tahan membucah juga akhirnya. Rasa sedih membuat matanya seolah memanas, maka dia angkat tangan kanannya dan menutup wajahnya sejenak.

**Sehun mencoba melupakan, namun dia tak mampu..**

Sehun merasa lemas seketika, dia dudukkan dirinya diatas kursi tunggu. Sakit! Saat kau berusaha tak peduli pada apapun tentang orang yang kau cintai. Dan Sehun menunduk, benar-benar menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tak sanggup.

**Sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia merindukan Luhan~**

"Hyung~ aku tak bisa..aku tak bisa..aku merindukanmu..benar-benar merindukanmu~" Lirihnya pelan.

**END.**


End file.
